mha_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Cross
Appearance Sarah Cross is a young woman in her twenties that is mostly wheelchair bound. She cruises around in a simple old style wheelchair lacking a lot of modern attachments. She has deep auburn hair and piercing blue eyes. Her legs appear to have suffered some atrophy from non use, but her arms are well toned from wheeling herself around for most of her life. Her normal hair color is auburn, but she chooses to dye it blond. She likes to wear dresses when the days are nice out, but otherwise sticks to a pretty consistent wardrobe of a sturdy jacket and jeans. Personality Sarah is an energetic creative at her core, and her passion lies in writing. She's extremely intelligent, but often direct to the point and lacking in certain social cues. She's got a mischievous nature, loving to tease and prod at others. If she can get a reaction out of someone, its pure entertainment for her. She also has an extremely dark sense of humor at times, likely inherited from growing up with Henry Cross and the people he worked with. Sarah lives to tell stories, and as such likes to surround herself with interesting people. She's outgoing, and loves to make friends who have interesting tales to share. Often she will use her interactions with other people in her writing. If there is a flaw Sarah has, is that she pursues the truth to a fault. If she thinks something is wrong, she's willing to put her reputation and personal relationships on the line to fight against it. She's lost friends in the past for having an uncompromising approach to keeping honest, even when people would rather have secrets stay secrets. Synopsis When Sarah was a toddler, her mother Jessica Cross, sister of Henry Cross, was killed in a freak mugging that caused her stroller to be overturned resulting in a brain injury for Sarah. She was rushed to the ICU, where doctors operated on her skull for several hours. Her Uncle, Henry Cross, adopted her once she was released from the ICU, and was raised by him along with her grandparents. When the procedure was done, Sarah was left with most of her higher brain functions intact. However she lost the ability to move her body from the waist down, and picked up a physical aversion to bright lights. As a result of this condition, she never enjoyed activities like watching TV or playing video games, so she spent most of her childhood reading inside. Around her time in middle school, she decided to start writing stories of her own. She'd fiddle with a few concepts, but eventually she started to prod her adopted father about his work stories, and found they made surprising good reads in her capable hands. She'd eventually publish a successful line of books after graduating high school, the "Harry Socks," detective novels. The stories follow the life of a grizzled detective, Harry Socks, on his day to day adventures of solving mysterious crimes and engaging with gangsters and other evil types. The series is currently on going, and there is rumor to even be a kid friendly version of it in the works. Relationship with Henry Cross Sarah's upbringing was a mixed bag at times. Her adoptive father wasn't always the best role model in every sense of the phrase. Henry would work horrible hours, often coming home right when Sarah was getting up for school. He wasn't emotionally available for Sarah when she needed it, leaving her no real person to confide in when she was going through issues at school. During her younger years, they'd often get into arguments that would last a full week over the dumbest topics. With all this stress, Sarah would turn to writing as her escape. Things changed for her when she was 14. For reasons she can only speculate, her father changed. Having been working on his own practice for more than a few years at that point, he began to modify his hours so that he was home when she was. He started showing up to a lot more of Sarah's school events, and was just overall much more present in her life, which is all she ever wanted. Sarah would become a lot closer with Henry over the next few years, and by the time she was ready to go off to college the two were practically inseparable. She knows he'd never admit it, but she saw Henry cry on the day she was leaving to go live in the dorms. Even though Sarah will openly admit her relationship with her father was strained at times, she gives him credit for making her strong willed person she is, and instilling a strong moral compass inside her. Currently Sarah moved into an apartment in Mustafu where her father works so she can be close by to her primary source material. Having heard all the stories of the crime development in the city from her father, she knew she couldn't miss seeing it all first hand. Abilities Sarah is Quirkless. Trivia * Mitsuki Akame is a long time fan of the Harry Sock's Series * On more than one occasion, Sarah has out argued her father. * She has a degree in investigative journalism * As a result of her light aversion, she has a wide collection of sunglasses for every occasion. Quote * ''"''Hey Hibiko have you tried to stab my dad yet?" * "Haha! KNEW IT!"